


Telle l’océan

by malurette



Series: La ronde des planètes [8]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen, Mirrors, Ocean, One Shot, Short One Shot, Symbolism
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La Lune, le miroir, la mer…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telle l’océan

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Telle l’océan  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Sailor Moon  
>  **Personnages :** ‘Sailor Neptune’ Kaiō Michiru  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Takeuchi Naoko, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** o1#o5, « Jusqu'à l'océan » pour 10_choix > (table libre)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~650

Michiru, Neptune, de toutes les Sailor Senshi du système solaire, est celle qui incarne le plus pleinement la notion de féminité, dans ce que les classiques entendent à la fois de positif et de plus… roué, peut-être. La Lune est réservée à une autre ; restent le miroir et la mer. 

La musique, pour elle, est plus un accessoire. En virtuose, son violon ne lui permet pas tant d’exprimer ses propres sentiments que d’en faire émerger dans son auditoire. Comme elle en joue, elle sait aussi moduler sa voix, son attitude, ses gestes. Ça n’est pas qu’elle « use de ses charmes », mais oui, du charme elle en possède, elle le sait et n’en fait pas semblant.   
Elle a la puissance des marées océanes, elle va et vient à sa guise ; il est difficile de lui résister quand elle a décidé quelque chose. 

À vrai dire, l’idée d’être « différente » des autres, qu’on la mette dans le sac de « l’école des sorcières » l’amuse, par sa justesse innocente. Ses pouvoirs psychiques sont une facette d’elle qu’elle ne révèle qu’à ses proches : les autres Senshi, et, même si elle ne l’était pas, sans doute Haruka aussi parce qu’elle l’aurait choisie de toute façon. Alliée à son miroir, elle est capable de deviner le passé et le futur.   
Symbole, talisman, ornement, défense et arme, il reflète les secrets qu’elle choisit de dévoiler… et parfois, à elle seule, certains qu’elle aurait préféré, non pas continuer à ignorer car on est toujours plus fort quand on sait, ce que l’on ne connaît pas peut vous blesser en traître, mais… être autres, peut-être. 

Un œil extérieur, à la voir jouer les coquettes à toujours le garder à la main ou au moins à portée et l’entendre jeter des piques cryptiques selon ce qu’elle y aperçoit concernant les gens qu’elle croise, pourrait la croire légère et vaniteuse. Ça n’est pourtant pas un jeu. Elle est même plus mûre que les jeunes Inner. Tout comme Uranus et d’une manière un peu différente pour Pluto, elle a eu le temps de vivre, de se souvenir de sa vie passée. Alors confrontée à ces jeunettes, elle s’amuse un peu de leur naïveté. Non pas de leur ignorance ! Mais il faut bien ne pas se laisser abattre par le côté tragique du passé ni par les menaces qui pèsent sur l’avenir et la responsabilité qui est leur. 

Les Outer Senshi étaient autrefois plus éloignées dans l’espace de leur royaume, leur princesse, son consort, en ligne de défense contre les envahisseurs venus de l’extérieur du système solaire alors que les Inner auraient dû être le dernier rempart… Nul n’avait prévu que l’attaque viendrait de bien plus près. Aujourd’hui la donne a changé ; elles sont plus proches par la mémoire, toujours plus fortes, mieux armées, mieux préparées, et surtout bien plus libres qu’au temps de Silver Millenium, en droit et même en devoir de prendre toutes les mesures qu’elles jugeront nécessaires : de leurs actions dépend le sort du monde. 

Bientôt les combats ne laisseront plus aucune place à la sensibilité. Sous ses dehors de jeune fille sophistiquée, au-dessus de bien des choses mais pas forcément de jouer du cœur des autres, sous les eaux mouvantes des apparences, elle cache des abysses de résolution et de force. Comme l’océan se meut, changeant, attirant, insaisissable, irrésistible ; quand la dernière digue sautera rien ne saura l’arrêter.


End file.
